


We’ve Done Crazier

by Lexa_Foxly



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot was the superior love interest, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I refuse to acknowledge their end, Idiots in Love, It’s sorta cute, M/M, Made For Each Other, They deserved better, They’re adorable, at this point the end of season four didn’t happen either, season 5 what season five?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: When he looked over and saw the blood welling on El’s hand- saw him resigned to do it- to marry some random girl...Quentin’s stomach twisted and his heart pounded in his ears.His legs shook and Julia reached out to steady him, words working there way out of his throat without a thought “no- Wait no- El you can’t marry her-“———In other words, Quentin can’t watch the man he loves marry someone else.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	We’ve Done Crazier

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little piece I wrote for fun! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a commit or hit that like button loves! Constructive criticism is welcome and Thank you so much for taking the time to read!

When he felt nothing but a cool press of blade against his skin, no pain and no blood- he was shocked. Because yeah, he’d hoped and had pretty good reason to believe that he may have been the high king.

He’d been drawn to Fillory before he even knew it was real but either way, shocked didn’t mean much- he’d expected he’d be upset but he wasn’t. Not until he snapped out of his own head after hearing a sharp inhale of pain and glanced over to see blood swelling from Eliot’s hand. Only then did he allow himself to be upset- to panic. 

Because Eliot was king, it made sense and Q could see him in Fillorian Finery- all beautiful cloths with rich blues and bright golds. He could see him ruling and doing it flawlessly as he did most things, could see this giving El a purpose when he was lost.

But he’d have to marry the blacksmiths daughter and it didn’t sit right, it left his stomach in knots and his heart pounding in his ears. For a moment his legs shook and Julia had to reach out to steady him.

Somewhere in his thought process Eliot had laughed, a soft but sad sound before gracefully accepting a marriage he didn’t want. Quentin focused back in near the end of it, fear filling his stomach-

“Wait- Wait no-“ 

Margo sighed heavily “Q, Baby,” she started seriously- wearing an expression of exhaustion, her eyes screaming ‘I’m so done with this bull’ “sadly this is how things are-“

“No,” he said again- completely cutting her off and her answering glare at being interrupted would usually make some fold in on themselves and apologize but at that moment it had no effect on him- not when Eliot was about to marry someone that wasn’t him “no El- you- you can’t-“

“It’s okay Quentin,” Eliot smiled weakly and shrugged- still drained from the events of the last few weeks. 

“I love you-“ 

Q himself hadn’t expected it to come out, sure he’d harbored a crush on him since day one, but love? He didn’t realize it had bloomed into that and yet he found it being the truest thing he’d ever said- he’d fallen in love with Eliot along the way. Somewhere down the road his heart had filled with Eliot, his smile- his laugh- his tears. 

He was surprised he hadn’t noticed it before, not with how his skin seemed to be calmly and quietly humming- begging for him ‘Eliot, Eliot, Eliot-‘

His shock was mirrored through out his friends, Julia still holding his arm and looking at him in mild curiosity and wonder. Margo- Margo smirking at him and flashing him bedroom eyes but behind the playfully seduction was warmth and trust, like she was warning him that if he chose Eliot then he chose her too, and honestly he did. Because just like Julia came with him, Margo came with El. Alice had gone quiet, her cheeks pink and eyes downcast and for a moment he regretted dragging her along. Kady was staring at Alice to his surprise, a mixture of hope and concern in her eyes that lessened his guilt. Penny, well he looked shocked but otherwise indifferent. 

His eyes locked with Eliot’s, unable to tear his gaze away from the man- his stomach twisting in agony as he waited for a reply.

“Q-“ Eliot flinched- pain lacing through his words “Oh Q-“ before he realized was he was doing he moved, meeting Eliot’s steps until they where standing close together but not touching, touching would break his carefully constructed shield. “I don’t have a choice-“

“You do-“ he said quickly “we’ll find another way- we’ll figure it out but please- please don’t marry her-“

He watched as Eliot’s eyes flitted to the girl, Fen- who was watching them with heart broken eyes but otherwise stayed out of it.

“What if there isn’t another way-“ Eliot whispered softly, finally bringing his hands up and slipping them into Q’s.

Just like his earlier confession, his answer was quick and sure “Then I’ll die knowing I got to love you and somehow- somehow that gives me comfort...”

The world was fading in and out of focus, nothing but El in his field of vision- his dark curls and hooded eyes- eyes so full of sadness that it nearly split Quentin’s heart in two.

He’d always felt an urge to take his friends pain away but Eliot had always been different for him, he didn’t want to take it away- he wanted to share it with him- to work him through it and be the reason he smiled again.

“You just made this whole situation so much harder you dick-“ Eliot laughed softly, nudging his shoulder- his eyes filled with tears and his shoulders shaking with a quiet sob “this is suppose to help us Q- this is how we defeat the beast....but then you did this, you infuriating little nerd. I love you too-“

“Then don’t marry her.”

“If I don’t-“

“I can help-“ The blacksmiths daughter stepped forward, shifting from foot to foot and blushing brightly “it’s a bit crazy-“

“Fen!” Their attention moved again, landing on her father as he stormed forward “stop talking. We had a deal, you want the knife you marry my daughter.”

“He’s still going to marry me,” Fen said softly and moved forward after a moment, her eyes speaking something towards her father that he seemed to decide was okay, her steps were soft and sure “but in Fillory people are allowed one wife and one husband- if you two wanted to date and marry later that option is available to you but you won’t be able to have any type of physical affection and High King Eliot won’t be allowed to leave Fillory ever again- or...or you two could get married tonight. But all in all it’s up to you...”

“We’ve done crazier,” Quentin said seriously “and I don’t think I’d mind being married too you-“

“We’re insane,” Eliot smiled at him, a real smile, one Quentin had missed greatly “let’s do it Q-“ a sly grin suddenly covered his face “so after,” his voice dropped low- almost sultry “I can officially rock your world.”

He felt his face flush, felt a smile overtaking and stepped into El’s bubble “we better hurry this up then.” 

“Come on people,” Margo grinned “we have a wedding to plan and conversations that need to happen-“ her eyes flit to Kady and Alice- to him and El- to Alice and then back to him. 

And she was right they did, but for a moment- he wanted to bask in this feeling. The excitement and happiness pooling in him indescribable.

They where crazy and hell was breaking loose but none of that matter- they’d do it together.


End file.
